


Ни слова о важном

by N7Dron



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N7Dron/pseuds/N7Dron
Summary: Притчард приезжает в Прагу, по делам и ненадолго. Они встречаются с Дженсеном, только чтобы вечером побродить вместе по городу — зачем же еще?





	Ни слова о важном

**Author's Note:**

> постканон Deus Ex: Mankind Divided

**Название:** Ни слова о важном   
**Фэндом:** Deus Ex: Mankind Divided  
 **Автор:** N7Dron  
 **Бета:** permafrost/, АД  
 **Размер:** мини, 1423 слов  
 **Пейринг:** Адам Дженсен/Фрэнсис Притчард  
 **Категория:** слэш  
 **Жанр:** флафф, романс  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** Притчард приезжает в Прагу, по делам и ненадолго. Они встречаются с Дженсеном, только чтобы вечером побродить вместе по городу — зачем же еще?  
 **Примечание:** постканон Deus Ex: Mankind Divided  
 **AO3:**

«Я сейчас в Праге, если что. Ненадолго».

Сообщение приходит днем, но Дженсен не торопится на него отвечать. Перечитывает снова и снова с грустной улыбкой. «Если что». Никаких «может пересечемся» или «повидаемся». Фрэнсис Притчард слишком хорошо помнит их последний разговор. Сам не предложит, не станет навязываться, после того, как Дженсен сказал, что не хочет его видеть. Но всё-таки написал, хоть и не решился позвонить. Он просто в Праге. Ненадолго. И его «если что» может означать что угодно. «Вдруг как раз сейчас тебе позарез нужен классный хакер». Или «Вдруг ты захочешь меня увидеть». А может: «Я чёрт знает сколько времени искал предлог, чтобы устроить себе командировку в Прагу. И это отстой, потому что в этом мире полно других крутых городов». Дженсен почему-то уверен, что не одни только дела привели Фрэнка в Прагу. Впрочем, всегда есть вероятность, что Дженсен ошибается. Хотя, в этом был бы весь Фрэнсис Притчард — долго виртуозно врать себе, а потом сорваться. Впрочем, Дженсен в этом тоже достаточно преуспел. Чего уж там… Больше всего на свете ему сейчас хочется позвонить, бросить короткое: «Где ты?..» и, едва услышав ответ, рвануть бегом до метро. 

Но вместо этого он отправляет вежливо-сдержанное: «Свободен вечером?» и через три секунды получает еще более сдержанное: «Да». Дипломатия, достойная похвалы. Только выдержка обоих уже чуть подводит. «Куда за тобой заехать? Когда освобождаешься?» «Набережная у первого Клинка. Могу уже через час. Или позже?..» «Нормально. Буду на набережной в пять». 

Он и правда стоит на набережной в пять и смотрит вниз на тёмную воду. Не оглядываясь, чтобы случайно не начать выискивать глазами в потоке проходящих по улице людей Фрэнка. Поворачивается, только когда слышит за спиной знакомый голос. «Привет». «Привет». Одинаковые осторожные, едва заметные улыбки, как под копирку. Они рассматривают друг друга близко, впервые за долгое время. 

У Дженсена новый шрам на щеке, клином рассекает бороду. И новый модный плащ. А взгляд старый — непроницаемый, холодный. 

У Притчарда всё тот же неизменный хвост, тёмная прядь на лбу и усталое лицо с серыми от недосыпа кругами под глазами. Потертая куртка, сумка для документов через плечо.

— Какими судьбами у нас, Фрэнк? По делам Шарифа?

— Что-то вроде. Палисейд пытается реабилитироваться — устраивал масштабную презентацию для потенциальных клиентов. Дэвид тоже получил приглашение и отправил меня. Было бы неразумно отказываться от такой возможности. 

Дженсен кивает.   
— Понятно. А как он сам?   
— В порядке. Весь в новых проектах.

Это странно, но больше им говорить решительно не о чем. Нет ничего такого, что невольно не цепляло бы острое и болезненное для обоих. 

Наверное, это могло бы стать проблемой, но у них есть Прага. Майская цветущая Прага, где сейчас тепло, как летом.   
— Прогуляемся?  
— Пошли. 

Дженсен не очень знает, куда вести Фрэнсиса, но, кажется, тому интересно всё. Они идут, а Фрэнк крутит головой и то и дело притормаживает, чтобы просто зависнуть посреди улицы. Сначала Дженсен не понимает, а потом тоже начинает ловить детали, которые привлекают внимание Фрэнка. Железная горгулья, спрятавшаяся в узкой, выложенной кирпичом нише. Ряд старинных домов, выкрашенных в сумасшедшие кислотные цвета. И тут же рядом — маленькая улица с одинаково аккуратными двухэтажными домиками с окнами, опушёнными яркими живыми геранями, как с картинки. А вот огромное и очень детальное граффити на стене подворотни: полицейский в силовой броне реалистично мочится в поросший зеленой плесенью тёмный угол. Странная, такая разная, живая Прага. Дженсен смотрит на неё вместе с Фрэнком, сам превращаясь в туриста. Они вместе разглядывают дома и лишь изредка встречаются взглядами, наткнувшись на что-то интересное. Будто спрашивают друг друга: «Ты увидел?» 

Они молчат, но, удивительно — Дженсену сейчас спокойно, как давно уже не было. Он идет расслабленный, среди толп туристов, гуляющих по нарядным, чистеньким улицам, и Фрэнк думает о том, что Дженсен до странности органично вписался в этот старинный, местами будто игрушечный город, так не похожий на Детройт. 

Они тормозят синхронно возле кофейни, попав в ореол густого и дразнящего кофейного аромата. Маленькие столики стоят прямо на улице, и пройти мимо просто невозможно. Еще не очень поздно, тепло, и они задерживаются здесь надолго. Заказывают одну маленькую чашечку кофе за другой, поддаваясь на уговоры официанта: «панове такого больше нигде не попробуют». Они пьют и, подбирая слова, обсуждают вкус. Кофе здесь и правда восхитительный. Но не сидеть же тут вечно, да и сколько чашек можно выпить? Они двигают дальше. 

Вечереет, и Прага загорается огнями. Возле погребков и баров становится оживлённее. Из-за то и дело открывающихся дверей на улицу вырываются музыка, шум голосов и смех. Там весело, и жизнь Праги сейчас кипит там, зовёт присоединиться. Они спускаются в заведение, заказывают по кружке тёмного крепкого. Оно располагает к разговору чуть больше, чем кофе. 

— Ну как ты там вообще, Фрэнсис? — спрашивает Дженсен.

Правда, чтобы собраться с силами и спросить это, у него уходит половина кружки. Но он всё-таки спрашивает. Он заранее знает, что Фрэнк ответит: «Да нормально». Тот так и отвечает, но Дженсену важно спросить и услышать это «нормально». И дальше всё идёт уже как-то само собой. Фрэнк говорит о новой работе, о поездке, о новостях Палисейда — секрета тут никакого нет, а Дженсену интересно. Потом разговор переключается на другие вещи, впрочем, ничего серьезного. Необременительный, свободный разговор двух, в общем-то, приятных друг другу людей. Они берут еще по кружке и по тарелке какой-то еды, раз уж так хорошо, что не хочется уходить. 

Когда они выходят из душного погреба, в Праге уже совсем темно. Подсвеченные стены домов чуть покачиваются, и непонятно — то ли лёгкий ночной ветерок раскачивает висящие над крылечками фонари, то ли кружек было слишком много. Почему-то им сейчас это кажется ужасно смешным. 

Они с Фрэнком идут прямо посреди улицы, как вдруг Дженсену хочется показать ему что-то свое, особенное. Свою собственную Прагу. Он берет Притчарда за руку: «Пойдём, я знаю одно место». Фрэнк вздрагивает, бросает быстрый взгляд, но руку не отнимает, и Дженсен тоже почему-то не отпускает её. Как будто Фрэнк не сможет попасть в это волшебное место, если не будет крепко держаться за руку своего проводника. На самом деле, конечно, никакое это не волшебное место — просто переулок, где уже несколько месяцев стоит то ли позабытый, то ли брошенный кем-то подъемник, впрочем, вполне рабочий. Дженсен влезает на платформу и помогает взобраться воодушевлённому предстоящим приключением Фрэнку. Почему-то идея забраться ночью на крышу кажется им обоим замечательной и вполне логичной. Чем-то таким, что им сейчас ну просто позарез требуется. 

Они медленно поднимаются над улицей. Фрэнк смотрит с высоты на подсвеченные здания, а Дженсен смотрит на его лицо. Такое расслабленное, с тенью усталости лицо — и восторг в глазах. Ради только этого одного уже стоило лезть на крышу. Как и в самый защищённый в мире банк данных. Дженсен вдруг чувствует, что трезвеет.

Платформа останавливается на самом верху.  
— Ну что, сисадмин, рискнешь? — усмехается Дженсен, подначивая, как когда-то, и, легко подпрыгнув, перемахивает на крышу здания.  
— Ну-ну, киберкоп, еще неизвестно, кто из нас двоих больше по крышам лазил, — заносчиво огрызается Фрэнк и, ловко уцепившись за перила, перелезает вслед за Дженсеном. 

Тротуар внизу так далеко, что страх от брошенного вниз взгляда горячей вспышкой разливается в животе. Они карабкаются по железной наклонной кровле вверх, подзадоривая друг друга, пока не долезают до узкой площадки под вертикальной стенкой пристроенного сбоку здания. Там можно как-то усесться, уперевшись для верности ногами в дымоход, и просто смотреть на город — на старинные, освещенные яркими фонарями улицы, на торчащие в небо здания бизнес-центров, на реку, блестящую вдали. Дженсен видел это отсюда много раз, но Притчард — нет, и он восторженно и пьяно разглядывает ночной город, а Дженсену почему-то хочется улыбаться, глядя на него. 

Им давно пора послать всё к чёрту и забыть, что там между ними когда-то было не так. Он соскучился, до смерти соскучился по Фрэнку, и не нужно было лезть на крышу, чтобы, наконец, это понять. Фрэнк смотрит на город, и Дженсен думает, что это очень хорошо, потому что можно потянуться к нему порывом и поцеловать, наплевав на то, что может быть потом. Он стойко выдерживает удивленный взгляд и нахмуренные брови, но внезапно оказывается совсем не готов к тому, что Фрэнк рванется к нему, хватая за воротник плаща, чтобы поцеловать в ответ. 

Внезапно всё становится так просто. Они оба соскучились, так соскучились друг по другу, что теперь остервенело целуются, сидя ночью на крыше, рискуя потерять равновесие и съехать по наклонной кровле вниз.

— Слушай, а ты не боишься, что мы сейчас упадем к чертям? — спрашивает Притчард через некоторое время.   
— У меня есть «Икар», я тебя поймаю, — улыбается ему Дженсен. — Или ты намекаешь, что нам стоит слезть с крыши и пойти ко мне?   
— Пффф! — фыркает Притчард и целую секунду изображает крайнюю степень презрения таким предположением. А потом вдруг тоже улыбается: — Впрочем, ты же всё еще живёшь один, да..? 

Дженсена так и подмывает сказать «нет», просто чтобы подразнить Фрэнка. Потому что ему вдруг очень сильно хочется этого — дразнить Фрэнсиса Притчарда. Но он оставляет это приятное занятие до момента, когда они всё-таки слезут с крыши. Поэтому он просто целует Фрэнка и отвечает ему «да».


End file.
